1. Field
The present disclosure relates to bin sweeps and more particularly pertains to a new modular storage bin sweep system for clearing particulate material from the bin in a highly adaptable, reliable, and safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sweep systems have been utilized in storage bins for moving particulate matter across the floor of the bin to a desired location, such as a sump located at the center of the bin, where the particulate matter may be transported under the floor and out of the bin. Conventionally, augers with helical flighting have been utilized to contact the particulate matter and move it towards the sumps by rotating the auger. Such sweep systems, although commonly used, present challenges in that the augers often become clogged or jammed with agglomerations of the particulate material, especially grain, and clearing the clogging matter from the flighting of the augers can be dangerous to life and limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,930 issued to Carl R. Dixon on Dec. 31, 2002, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a bin sweep system that utilizes a plurality of paddles arrayed on an endless element to move the particulate matter rather than the conventional augers, and has advantages over auger-based systems in terms of resistance to clogging and safety to persons proximate to the operating system.